Journey into Mystery 20
by D
Summary: Lady Thor Meets the Enchantress!


Journey into Mystery 20

A Mighty Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

"Lady Thor Encounters the Enchantress"

The halls of Asgard were silent. All feasting and celebrations were now conducted behind closed doors and away from the public view, as decreed by Odin. The king of the gods sat brooding on his throne when Loki entered the hall.

"Father, it pains me to see you so!"

The king glanced at the trickster with his one good eye. "It pains me to have lost my son and Asgard's greatest champion to a mortal. Tell me Loki, what news have you of Midgard?"

"Little and poor I fear. The mortal Foster continues to abuse her power and beguile my misguided brother."

Odin shook his head and sank deeper. "As I feared."

"But, I believe I have a solution. The mortal Foster can withstand physical punish aplenty and use Mjolnir almost as well as Thor, but I propose a different method."

At this Odin perked up. "How? We've sent champions aplenty and they have all failed?"

Loki's grin grew wide. "Ah, but in this champion I believe Foster would have no defense."

The heavy doors to the chamber opened and a figure often seen at the court strolled in, seemingly one hip at a time. "Greetings All-Father."

"Amora the Enchantress?" Odin sputtered. "You intend to bedevil my son back to Asgard?"

"Nothing so crude sire," Amora put a hand to her breast in mock outrage. "I intend to use simply my wiles to convince him of his divine right. Once he has seen the beauty of Asgard he will flee the mortal plane and return willingly."

Odin sat up. "Aye, and rejoin me as is his proper place! Of course, we were blind to use violence to convince him." He rose from the throne and made his way across the room. "Amora, do this deed for me and all sins shall be forgiven!"

"You are great in your mercy All-Father." Amora bowed deeply. Inwardly, she preened. "Aye, I'll bring Thor back…but as my slave. Through him I'll rule Asgard!"

Loki stood off to the side. His thoughts were similar. "While I am tempted to honor my agreement with you witch, I fear my brother's death shall serve me far more than his living."

-A

Amora appeared in Manhattan with little fanfare. Bifrost transported her to Central Park. A simple spell reduced her appearance to that of a mortal, if stunning, woman. "Now to find Thor and work my magic on him."

Through her spells she knew where to find Don Blake's office. Hypnotizing a taxi driver, she was driven to the office in record time. "Now, a simple kiss, and all of Asgard shall be mine!"

She spied Dr. Blake exiting the office. Her breath stopped when she saw Jane Foster come round the opposite corner and embrace him. "That is the mortal he forsake his divine right for?" Her hands clenched in rage as she tried to process the information. "Loki said she was plain, boring, hideous!" she glared at the two as they finally broke off their embrace and headed away from her.

Amora calmed herself. "He hasn't seen any real Asgardian beauty beside that sowish Sif, so of course he would fall for a mortal. Once he sees me in my proper splendor he'll be like clay in my hands!"

Her thoughts began to darken. "But what if he rejects me? That would amuse the court, no doubt, but I can leave nothing to chance! No, the mortal Jane Foster must die!"

Amora slipped into an alleyway and vanished.

-A

Reappearing in Asgard, Amora cast off her illusion. "There is but one force I trust to handle this matter. Loki schemes far too much and Odin may give his blessing for limited things, but I cannot trust my future to those two."

Taking the fastest steed from her stable, she rode the animal far. The journey only seemed like seconds, but the actual trip would have taken days for most mounts. She rode into the desolate reaches of the golden realm. Past green fields and humble cottages, she rode past the towering mountains that encircled the realm.

There, in a blasted health overrun with brambles, sat a house. It was simple by Asgardian standards, although most mortals would be overwhelmed by the size. Tying her mount to a nearby stake, she moved to the massive front door and entered the house.

The owner sat in the large hall, the room lit only by a hanging brazier. Clad in armor as black as the room sat Skurge the Executioner sharpening his mighty axe; his helmet moved slightly towards her as he continued his task. "Enchantress, I see you've come to me willingly at last. Does this mean you will at last be mine?"

Amora smiled sweetly and drew back her cloak. "Not yet my powerful friend. But, if you could accomplish a simple task for me, I would look upon you with more favor."

Skurge sighed. "Tell me whom to slay. I would fight all of Asgard to win your heart."

"That won't be necessary. This mortal" she conjured the image of Jane Foster, "must be slain and quickly." Another image appeared, this one showing Don Blake. "This is Thor's true form. Once the mortal Foster is slain, bring him to me at once. Do you understand? But be warned, the mortal Foster wields the power of Thor!"

"Bah, Thor was never my equal! A mortal even less so! Fear not Enchantress, this mortal shall know my axe as I will soon know your lips!" He hefted the gigantic two headed axe over his head. Without delay he rushed from the room.

"A simple brute, but he does have his usefulness." Amora left the house and rode back to her own abode. "If questioned, I can always say he attacked the two in a jealous rage."

-E

Skurge landed with a typical manner he was accustomed to; i.e. in a smoke filled crater surrounded by screaming people. His moniker wasn't simply idle talk. He had earned the right to be called the Executioner from the way he slew all his enemies. His bloodlust was known to give even Tyr pause.

"Where is the imposter Thor?" Skurge bellowed as he stomped through the city streets. In a uncustomary display of common sense, the crowd made one single dash away from the enraged half god. "Bring me Thor or I will bring this entire city down with my axe!" He sliced through a parked car with no effort. A police cruiser speed towards him with sirens blaring.

Skruge took one look at the black and white and snorted with contempt. "Such a crude thing. This is all Midgard has to offer?" He casually lowered his axe. The car was sliced neatly down the middle, the two halves skidding into storefronts. Skurge continued his walk towards the heart of the city.

Patrolman Marc Stone shakily climbed out of the wreck. Seeing his partners emerge relieved him, but the sight of the armored Asgardian dashed any feeling of hope. Limping towards a nearby callbox, Stone pried it open. "Call the commissioner, call the Avengers! There's some kind of armored lunatic tearing through the city looking for Lady Thor!"

-LT

Jane switched the radio off. Don looked at her and nodded. "I know."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Dinner's in the fridge. Keep something warm for me, ok?" she grabbed her walking stick and hurried towards the roof.

Jane glanced around as she saw the smoke rising from the distance. "No time to call the Avengers. I'll have to handle this on my own." She slammed the gnarled cane down. Lighting stuck out of the clear sky and in her place stood Lady Thor.

"Now, let's see if this villain can withstand the power of Mjolnir!"

-E

Skurge was about to wade into the subway to test his axe when he heard the thunder. "Is it true? Thor lives as a mortal?" He marveled as lighting struck him in a blinding flash. He continued to walk. "Is that the best you can muster godling?"

Lady Thor landed in the empty street. "Nay, but who art thou?"

Skurge seemed more wounded by the question than by the lightning. "If thou were truly Thor, I would hope the name of Skurge the Executioner would never be forgotten." He pointed his axe at her. "I will make sure the bards sing tales of this battle."

"Then have at thee!" She rushed towards him. Skurge was huge, almost Hulk size. She swung her hammer wide, hoping to catch him in a vulnerable spot. He easily blocked the blow with his axe.

"Then again, perhaps thou art Thor after all," Skurge, with shocking speed, slipped behind her, "for all his skill he always tried to fight me with the same plan."

Lady Thor leaped, narrowly missing the axe swing. She threw Mjolnir, the hammer crashing into Skurge's knee. The armor buckled but the Executioner didn't seem slowed down. "Fight me blast you!" Skurge slammed his axe into the pavement. The asphalt was split like butter. He slapped his breastplate. "If thou claim to be the god of thunder, surely some strength must reside within you!"

Hooking her hammer to her belt, Lady Thor approached him warily. Skurge laughed at her discomfort. He held his hands towards her and opened them. "Come, a test of strength. Surely thou can still defeat thy old friend?"

Lady Thor put her hands in Skurge's oversized mitts. Skurge closed his fingers around hers. Relying on her enhanced strength, Lady Thor found herself in a stalemate. Skurge was surprised, but his shock gave way. "So, you do have the power if not the mantle." Skurge almost sounded pleased. "Thor and I could not budge each other, no matter how much I did." Skurge suddenly let her go. Lady Thor was taken aback by the sudden move, but recovered quickly enough as Skurge rushed forward. She narrowly avoided the rush as Skurge tore his axe free.

She slipped her hammer free, but stopped at the sight of Skurge continuing to run away. "Why does he flee?"

Skurge may not have been the wisest of the Asgardians, but he was smarter than most gave him credit for. "If I slay the mortal, the power would go back to Thor…and he would go back to Amora. But if he should perish in our fight…" He held his axe carefully and spun it in a particular way. Thanks to the enchanted nature of the weapon, Skurge was able to transport himself over a limited range. He spied Don sitting at the table when he jumped into the apartment.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lady Thor. She hurled her hammer with all her might, soaring through the portal after him. She landed inside as Don struggled in Skurge's mighty grip.

"Yield thunder goddess, or else I crush your mortal love like an egg." Skurge hefted Don easily with one hand.

"Put him aside and face me! You want a battle or do you wish to fight an unarmed foe?"

"I want something you can't provide." Skurge hefted his axe and slashed at the wall. An inky black void greeted her eyes as Don was tossed into the hole.

"No!" She rushed forward, her hammer slamming into the axe. The blow was enough to shatter glass and drive Skurge to the floor.

"Wait! If you destroy my axe you'll never see your lover again!" This quelled the anger in Lady Thor's heart, but only slightly.

"Bring him back!" Skurge grinned and thrust forward with his weapon. The blow was glancing, but enough to hit with the energy of an exploding sun. The outer wall of the apartment was vaporized as Lady Thor was knocked to the street.

Casually jumping from the smoking hole, Skurge landed on the pavement with a near deafening crunch. Pointing his axe at her, a barrage of ice sprayed from the top of the weapon and coated her completely. "That is the very nature of the frozen Jotunheim!"

The ice exploded as Lady Thor summoned a lightning bolt. "Bring him back." She didn't shout, but her tone was colder than the ice that formerly covered her.

Skurge gripped his axe with both hands. "Fool! I'll banish you to Limbo with him!" He was about to utter another threat when Mjolnir screamed through the air and slammed into his breast plate, shattering the metal.

Knocked back, Skurge noticed a familiar belt around Lady Thor's waist. "Thor's belt of strength!" He was suddenly less confident in his plan of attack. Mjolnir flew at him again, striking his wrists hard enough to make him drop his axe.

Lady Thor was on him in an instant and so was Mjolnir. The uru hammer slammed into his helmet enough to buckle the helm and tear it free from his armor. Blow after blow rained down on him. Had he been mortal, his head would have been pulverized. As it was, his vision swam. "Hold!" Skurge spat through broken teeth.

Lady Thor stopped her assault, but kept her hammer at the ready. "Do you yield?"

"Your lover is in Limbo. I have the power to return him, but in return I want Mjolnir."

Lady Thor stepped back. "Return the mortal Blake and Mjolnir is yours."

Skurge slowly climbed up. He aimed his axe carefully and sliced through the air. An empty void was created in the street. Reaching in with one hand, Skurge pulled Don from the void as easily as he put him in there.

Dropping the stunned doctor, Skurge pointed to Mjolnir. "You have the weakling. Now, give me what you promised!"

Lady Thor carefully placed Mjolnir on the pavement and rushed to Don. Skurge laughed as he limped over to the hammer. Gripping it with both hands, he laughed despite the pain. "With this hammer, I'll take the throne of Asgard myself!" He imagined the power at his fingertips.

He pulled. When the hammer failed to lift, he pulled again. He strained and cursed. "You tricked me!" He growled.

"You wished for the hammer. You never said if you wanted to go anywhere with it." Lady Thor held out her hand. Mjolnir tore free from Skurge's hands and neatly flew to her.

"Fool!" A voice roared. Skurge paled as the street waved and distorted in front of them. Amora the Enchantress walked out of the street. "You had one task you half-breed simpleton!" Amora gestured with one hand.

Skurge screamed in pain as his legs suddenly turned into stone. He flayed wildly before his arms slowly changed into wood. "Lady Thor, please, I release you from the vow!" He gasped.

Thunder echoed across the sky. "Enough!" Lady Thor slammed Mjolnir to the ground. Dark clouds covered the sky.

"You think to challenge me, pretender? My magic is unparalleled in all the nine realms!" Amora boasted before Mjonlir slammed into her breastplate.

"Of magic, I've no doubt thou are superior." Lady Thor held Mjonlir at the ready. "But are thou faster than lightning?" The clouds overhead rumbled.

"Mercy!" Amora gasped and rose to a prone position. "What will thou do with us?"

"Firstly, turn thou companion back to flesh. Then leave Midgard and never return!"

"Agreed!" Amora, with a few gestures, transformed Skurge's body back to normal. Lady Thor started to spin Mjolnir. A portal opened.

"This should take ye back to the golden realm. Now, go!" Amora, her rage barely controlled, slapped Skurge's head and walked haughtily into the void; Skurge marched lockstep behind her.

Lady Thor looked at the destruction. Don clung to her like a drowning man. "This must end. One way or another I shall end this pointless battle!"

-O

Loki paled as he hurried to the throne room. He didn't expect a victory, but he had hoped between the two of them Amora and Skurge would have enough ability to kill one mortal. He was already spinning a tale of betrayal when he entered the golden hall.

"Oh, father I bring terrible news!"

"Of Amora's failure? That I know too well my son." Odin turned away from the cauldron with scenes of Midgard playing out before him. "Nay, I've entrusted this sacred task to too many underlings. I shall go forth and take my son home. So swears Odin!"

Loki remained calm. "Well, I didn't expect that…although with all three on Midgard this should make my task of killing all of them far easier."

The end

Based on "The Enchantress and the Executioner" which was first published in Journey Into Mystery I#103 (April 1964) with credits to Stan Lee (script), Jack Kirby (pencils), Chic Stone (ink), and Sam Rosen (letters)

Be here next time "When Giants Walk the Earth!"

Journey into a Mailbox

From They Call Me Bruce

_Great Reading_

From Wolvmbm

_Alright, the Enchantress is making an appearance in this series. I cannot wait to see how Lady Thor fares against her and Skurge. Do keep up the good work upon such a great tale like this one. _

From Darci

_Great to see "the Return of the Tomorrow Man!" Journey into Mystery#19. Zarko returns from your Journey into Mystery#4. It's interesting that Zarko seems to have no interest in Lady Thor at all, just Mjolnir. I suppose he realized that he had no hope of permanently employing her. Also, we get our first appearance of Amora, the Enchantress! I'm looking forward to reading how you manage their twisted triangle (Amora, Thor, and Don), which in your version is 4-sided (Amora, Thor, Don, and Jane). Keep up the good work!_

Glad you liked it! Yes, it has been a while since issue 19, but this isn't exactly a bullpen sized operation. And if you think four sided is groovy, wait until you see the first love octagon!

Extra thanks to Darci for the proofreading

Be sure to keep an eye out for the upcoming tales.

Sensational Comics#19-Horror that Hit Hollywood!

Tales to Astonish#18-Showdown with the Human Top!

Amazing Fantasy#11-Fury of Hydra!

The Avengers#7-VS the Masters of Evil!


End file.
